Finding Neverland
by hefalump
Summary: In the tranquil glade of trees, it ended. Under the tree, it began. As a legend, it will continue.
1. Dream Of The Past

**Finding Neverland**

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, By the New Pirate Captain. Now 4 years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 1: Dream of the past**  
"_Charlie," A low deadly voice echoed through the pitch-black room._  
_A young girl whizzed around, Her chocolate brown hair following loosely as she turned. Her emerald green eyes flashed at the direction where the voiced had come from. "I don't fear you." She spat bravely "You're nothing but a scaredy cat!" the girl slowly drew the dagger from her belt. Her glaring eyes navigating the area for any signs of movement._  
"_Well… I see I should have taught you better manners. Oh course your time is up though, you've already used up all chances. So… maybe some other day." The voice bounched off the walls in a lesiurly way._  
_A light glinted before her and before she knew what was happening she was wrestled down to the floor. Her hands where tired tightly behind her back and her feet chained, She felt a strong tug on the rope which was rapped around her neck like a dog on a leash. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet and stood bravely before the dark. The rope around her neck leading her blindly forward. Echoes of laughter filled the room. Making the girl snarl angrily. "What do you want?" The girl asked through a snarl_  
"_Its not what I want, its what I'm going to do."_  
_The girl squinted her eyes in anger. She felt for her dagger but unfortunately she had dropped it when she had been wrestled. "Well since you've got nothing more to say…." The deadly voice answered. Two tall adults advanced on the girl. She tried to move back but the rope stopped her. Before she knew what had happened a piece of cloth was rapped around her eyes as a blindfold. She now felt extremely vulnerable; she was blind chained and had no weapon. "Say goodbye Charlie" the menacing voice said with a little laugh. _  
"_To what" the girl was now trying to pull back the fear which threatened to shake her voice._  
"_To Neverland. Because your not coming back!" the girl tightened she feared the worsed. She was ready; she waited tensely for a deathly pain, as a sword would slice through her body. But instead of any painful treatment, a soothing hot liquid ran down her throat. The last feeling she had before she blacked out was complete calmness._

----------------------------------------------

"Charlie!" A sweet motherly voice rang up the stairs. "Charlie!"  
Charlie Fayer was a 12-year-old orphan, who had no memory of her past. Her foster parents Mel and Daren had looked after her from the day she was found wondering Australia's streets about 4 years ago. When She was found she had know idea who she was, where she was, where she came from, nothing. The only indications of her past were her strange clothing. Which was just worn old clothes and CHARLIE written on her arm. So from that time on Mel and Darren had raised her as their own loving daughter.  
"Charlie! Get up!" Mel yelled up at her. "Breakfast!"  
Charlie sleepily pulled back the sheets and struggled out of bed. It was wintertime in Australia and so it was even harder to get out of bed than usual. "Mum," Charlie spoke in a nagging child's voice. "Why'd you have to wake me, it's the weekend remember."  
"I know," Mel answered quite disappointed "But I thought you'd like to have breakfast with us before we go to work? I made pancakes"  
Charlie's face lit up with pure joy. She loved pancakes, especially Mel's.

----------------------------------------------

Once breakfast was over and Mel and Darren where off at work. Charlie slipped into her room. There was never much for her to do on the weekends. Her school friends always did something that involved money. They would usually go to the movies and drool over there must admired actor. Activities which where so boring to Charlie she would rather watch the grass grow. So usually Charlie would sit in her room and build on her creative mind by conjuring up fantastic fairy tales or reading one of her fantasy books.  
Charlie's fairy tale had just started grow when their was a slight breeze which blew through the open window. It was whispering to her, simple, but yet such complex words,  
"Peeeeterrr Paaan, Neeeverlaaaand," it whispered in a slurred language. "Hommme."  
The breeze sent a shiver down Charlie's spine, making her grab the nearest jumper and rap it around her self. She went to shut the window but something stopped her. Her hands froze on the edge of the windowsill, for some reason she couldn't bring her self to shut it. It was like a portal to a different world. A portal to great adventures something that she had known and now needed to find again. So she left it and went back to her writing, now having the slight feeling that someone was watching her.

----------------------------------------------

"Charlie!" Mel welcomed from the front door. "Charlie, are you home?"  
Mel stepped into the kitchen and placed her bags on the floor when a note caught her eye. It fluttered under a few books, trying to escape the hold. Mel snatched the note and read allowed.

Gone for a walk  
_Charlie_

Mel gave a shrug and put the note back and slowly hummed a sweet tune as she went about her daily chores.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie strolled silently through the park. She let her mind marvel over such beauty of the scenery as her feet took her through the trees to her secret spot. The gentle wind shook the tree leaves and gave out a soothing tune as she walked. The stream that was on her left flowed gently through the rocks and made Charlie feel completely at home. There was something so familiar and so close about this place, but yet so far away. It seemed as if she remembered it from a dream. The vines draped over the willow trees like shawls and the stream slowly brushing over the rocks as if dusting them. One tree branch stuck out from all the rest. It loomed over the water. It was this tree branch that Charlie had made a swing on. The day she had made it she had decorated it in gorgeous vines and colourful flowers. It looked so magical so magnificent like it had come from a dream. It was here that Charlie would free her mind and let it run in the most magical of forests or swim through the deepest oceans. Sometimes Charlie would bring her book and a pencil and write stories. Or sometimes read, or draw. It was here that Charlie felt peace in the tranquil glade of trees. She watched the paterns the shallow water made beneth her, and listened to the soft singing of the animals. It was a still place to Charlie, like her own sanctuary from the busy wourld around her.


	2. Hall Way Of Memories

**Finding Neverland**

**Summary: **Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 2: Hall Way of Memories  
**When Charlie came home it was already dark. Mel and Darren where lounging in the living room, arguing over the T.V program they where watching. Charlie didn't feel like joining them that night So she silently slipped up into her bedroom. She felt sick; her stomach was churning and making her feel queasy. There was nothing she wanted to do. She didn't want to eat, read, write, draw, especially not even think. Because it was thinking that had made her feel this way. She had been sitting on her swing thinking about a new story when…

----------------------------------------------

Charlie's' pen scratched along her warn out storybook.  
"_Nar" she spoke out loud absentmindedly as she started scratching out what she had written._  
"_Charrrrrrlie?"_  
_Charlie whipped around at the voice. She didn't think any one knew of this place. "Who- whose there?" she stutted._  
_When there was no answer she recovered and went back to her writing passing it of as her imagination. _  
"_Charrrrlie, Nevverrrlannnd" the voice whispered again. "Time to come home, Charrrlie."_  
_This time she couldn't pass it off as her imagination. It was to close, to real. Some thing twitched in the back of her mind. A door to a memory was being reviled. She was about to open it when a twig snapped behind her. Charlie left her mind to investigate, but there was nothing there. Now she looked at the sky. The sun had already set and a star was already shining in the darkening day. Charlie shivered as a rush of cold air came up from behind her, then she headed for her house._

""" 

----------------------------------------------

Charlie fell onto her bed, its fluffy pillows catching her lightly. Some thing was tingling in her mind. Some thing was going to happen, and soon. But the question was when. As Charlie lay on her bed she had the feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling had been with her all day. But in her santuary, it had seemed closer, more vibrant and real.

----------------------------------------------

"Charlie?" Darren knocked lightly on the door, " Charlie, dinner." Darrens' eyes stretched to the bed. Charlie was sleeping soundly on her cushion bed. Darren quietly entered the room and rapped her in a blanket before leaving.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie walked through a deserted corridor. As her feet touched the tiled floor it let out a chorus of faint thumps. On each side of the passageway were open doors. Inside each door represented a memory of her past. In one of the doors it showed the other day, when Mel and Darren had taken her to Dreamworld. The further she walked down the hall, the more distant the memories became, until she had reached the end of what she remembered. Her last open door was when she had been found. The rest of the doors beyond this one were all shut. But as Charlie walked closer she could see a few were inches apart. She walked through the corridor looking at each door but not opening it. Only wondering what memories were hidde behind them.When she had walked past half way, she took her chance and opened the door to her left.

----------------------------------------------

"_Jane!" A women's voice tore through the darkness, which had engulf her. " Come back! Please!"_  
_Suddenly her surroundings became clear. A woman was standing at the edge of a window, her crystal blue eyes searching the sky. For some reason this women seemed familiar, but she didn't know how. Charlie looked around her; she was outside a window, the ground was meters below her. She was flying, or floating outside a two storey house. As Charlie looked around she realized she was in London, but not modern London, it was London as it was in 1919. Charlie had seen pictures, at school about London, but had never actually been there. And now, in her dream she was there, floating in front of a women who seemed familiar. The woman was accompanied by a man who hugged her dearly. Together they stood by the window the women's head snuggled into the mans chest and Charlie saw that she was crying. It was soft tears. Filled with heartbreak and betrayal. She knew something her husband didn't. She knew this new arrangement was eternal._

"_Come on Jane,"_  
_Charlie moved her eyes to the rooftop where two children sat. One was a boy around the age of 12, clad in green tropical leaves with sandy blonde hair and the other was a young girl around the age of 8, wearing a baby blue dress with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. _  
_The girl, who Charlie supposed, was called Jane glanced back at the couple at the window before answering. _  
"_Ok" she whispered her voice squeaky from grief and excitement. It was as if she couldn't decide which emotion to go on. The boy jumped up into the air and the girl followed. But Jane stopped. She turned around in mid air, whispered a finale goodbye and then followed. The wind carried the goodbye right to the window where the couple looked up. The ladys eyes were a puffy red and she hid back sniffles. "Goodbye," She whispered back before she retired to the rocking chair._

----------------------------------------------

Charlie's eyes flickered open. Her heart was racing. She thought she saw a movement in the corner. Immediately she sat up, her room was dark and mysterious. The trees reflection from the moon danced along the walls, playing tricks on her mind. Charlie's pumping heart slowed and soon she was back to sleep.


	3. Found

**Finding Neverland **

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 3: Found  
**_Charlie was back in the memory corridor. She strolled past the open doors with confidence. She didn't feel the need to look in those this time. She stopped as the open doors came to an abrupt stand still. Slowly and cautiously Charlie crept alone the shut door hall. Charlie again took her chance and opened a door on her right._

----------------------------------------------

"_Boys,"_  
_Dirt walls covered in roots and exotic flowers surrounded a group of scruffy Children. Seven boys and one girl. It was Jane._  
"_Say hello to our new member" The young boy that had been in front of the girl stepped aside revealing six eager faced boys. All six boys' faces dropped as they saw her. Jane smiled weakly back at their expressions. _  
"_But Peter" one of the boys said. "She's a girl."_  
"_Yeah!" the rest chorused in. _  
"_So, Wendy was a girl." the young boy whose name seemed to be Peter said. His voice just a bit shaky._  
"_Yeah but…"the boys whined, "She was our mother, this one is to young to be a mother."_  
"_Who cares?" Peter argued. "Any way she's one of us. It won't hurt us to have a girl."_  
"_Guess not." The boys had given in. They didn't want to anger their captain._  
_Peter gave a happy smile and allowed the boys to introduce themselves. They weren't very excited about the new arrival, so they made their introduction short. Each boy raised his hand from the crowd as he spoke his name. Nothing more than that  
Jane smiled nervously. Charlie could see she felt uncomfortable.  
Once the introduction was over Peter stepped off his throne and flew over to the boys. "Well boys," he said happily. "What do you think?"_  
_Each boy nodded rigidly before they huddled into a tight circle. Jane looked a little left out. Standing off to the corner while they talked, her rosy cheeks flaming with uneasiness. But soon enough Peter's head popped up from the circle and the rest of the heads followed._  
"_Well we talked" Peter said awkwardly._  
"_No dur," Nibs scuffed sarcastically which caused all the boys to laugh._  
"_And," Peter interrupted their laughter just like a real leader would. "We've decided you can stay."_  
_Jane let out a large sigh of relief and her muscles visibly loosened. _  
"_So does that mean I'm a lost boy, well girl" Jane's voice was excited._  
"_Yep." Peter said. "You're going to need a new name though, one that's not so, well, girly."_  
_Jane nodded. _  
_Peter glanced back at the boys and smiled,_ "_We decided on Charlie."_

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a shadow was lurking in the corner. A boy clad in exotic leaves unknown to this world, his face illuminated as the moonlights pearly rays stretched across it. Deep blue galaxy filled eyes sparkled with mysterious light. "It's her." He flashed a mischievous grin at Charlie before flying out the window.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie quickly sat up in her bed. She thought she had heard a voice; A voice that had been in her dream. The morning birds chirped noisily in the trees. Exploring the ground for food. The sun was only just waking and so it was still dark outside. She looked at her watch it was 6:30am. Charlie gave a low moan and lay back down. The stars shine had started to fade as the suns light started to seep over the horizon. She gave another low moan before stretching and crawling out of bed. She hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thump and slowly crawled along the floor to the stairs. Charlies house was conducted with three floors (four if you counted the little attic in her room). The first floor had the kitchen and living room, the second was her parent's bedroom and another living room and the third was Charlie's room. It had another floor to it that you could climb up to by a ladder. Each floor had its own bath room. Inelegantly Charlie descended down the stairs to the kitchen. Mel had already sizzled the bacon and eggs and a smiley face was waiting patiently on the kitchen table. Charlie gulped down the food, and went up to her room to get ready for school.  
Charlie's school uniform was sitting neatly on her desk chair. It was a white button up blouse with a knee length pleated navy blue skirt. Underneath the skirt Charlie wore a pair of dark blue bike pants. She grabbed her uniform and went to have a shower to escape the droning motherly question, like have you brushed your teeth, have you brushed your hair, have you… Blah Blah Blah, from Mel.

Once she had thoroughly washed her hair and skin. She pulled on her blouse and skirt. Mel had already packed the necessary items in her bag. Like lunch and books, so Charlie only had to put on her polished black school shoes with white socks and grab her special silver bracelet with tropical shells and flowers before running out the front door and walking to the boring prison, grown-ups call school. Charlie would always take all the time she wanted on her known pathway to school. Her eyes would suck in all the texture from her surroundings. The beautiful park trees shading the dew dropped grass on which she walked, the suns rays barley reaching the ground through the thick lushes branches.  
A stern metal bridge, that did not suit its surroundings, stretched across a little stream that ran through the park separating it into to parts. But Charlie had no intention of going over the stream the easy way. So as she did every weekday she picked her path carefully over the rocks that where planted in the stream.  
"Lookey here boys!" Jeff, Damien and Brad where the middle school of Willow Creek State School bullies. And their favorite victim was Charlie. "It's the Orphan." Jeff sniggered, while Brad and Damien cornered her against the near by tree. Charlie didn't fear these people. She wasn't even sure why they always picked on her, since every day they did she always had a miraculous escape or victory. Anyway, they where just people. As Jeff kept patronizing her, something inside of Charlie rekindled. Like a flame beginning to burn after many years. Charlie gave a mischievous smile before scrambling up the tree. Jeff had lunged forward in hopes of grabbing her ankle and stopping her. But instead had collided with the tree trunk. Damien was trying to clamber his broad body up the trunk but his dumb head was no match for the wise tree. Brad was the gentlest of the group and had immediately gone to help Jeff. Charlie laughed at their unsuccessful plan. Following closely behind her giggle, a loud crowing echoed through the branches leaving a familiar ringing in her ears. The small flame was growing brighter. A little voice inside her was persisting to answer. So… she did. Oh course if she had known the result she might not have. Almost immediately she let out a loud cocky crow. The bullies below had now sorted there muffled brains and stood confused at the bottom. Charlie was even more shocked than them. She had never crowed before, she didn't even know she could.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Finding Neverland **

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 4: Familiar Faces**  
Charlie gasped for air. Her mind was so confused. It was racing with unanswered questions. As she gazed into the thick lush green leaves surrounding her, some glittery dust sprinkled its self over her, making her sneeze and scrunch up her nose. Then came the familiar voice, the one in her dreams. The one that the wind has been carrying. "Come away," it said as if trying to hypnotize her. "Come away to Neverland."  
Charlie's eyes navigated the greenness around her. A face, a boy's face immerged from the leaves. His messy, dirty blonde hair loosely flowing over his blue star filled eyes. Charlie's heart raced, almost instantly she let out a piecing scream. Her shacking hands slipped from the branch as she tried to move backwards, and she fell. Her body tumbling to the ground. With out being able to stop herself, she landed and her head hit a root taking her unconsciousness.   
Charlie's unconscious body lay limp upon the grassy floor surrounding the tree. The bullies didn't know what had made her scream, for all they knew she could have seen a spider. But one thing they did know was they weren't sticking around to find out. So like puppies having to take a bath they sprinted all the way to school. But when they got there, they got a three-day detention for being late. So if you have any doubts that crime pays or not. Don't worry because they always get what's coming to them.

The boy in the tree, dropped down to Charlie's side. He looked pale. He cradled her limp body in his arms. He looks up into the tree, as if the branches might give him some answers. Almost immediately a little fairy darts down to him. The fairy is followed by aspectual dust which surrounds her.  
What should I do Tink?" He asked, pleadingly.  
The fairy, just tugs at his hair and fly's off into the tree, refusing to help him.  
Once he knows that Tink will be no help to him, he turns his attention back to Charlie. He bites his lips, as if thinking. With a few glances to make sure no one is watching. He gathers Charlie in his arms, and jumps into the sky. He hovers in the trees shade, just to double check no one is looking, and fly's off to the clouds. The fairy darts out of the tree and follow him, her usual yellow color, now red.  
Luckily, for them, it was a clouded winters day in Brisbane, Australia, so he they could easily fly into the clouds to hide. But the clouds impaired his vision, so he couldn't see the oncoming planes. More than once, he had to divert his course. But, as the day turned into night, and the clouds disappeared.

----------------------------------------------

"What da?" Charlie gave a low moan as a throbbing headache dulled her senses.  
"She's awake!" a child's voice rang delightedly.  
Charlie felt the ground vibrate as if a heard of elephants were lose and coming toward her. She slowly opened her eyes. Bodies formed in front of her, as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Seven boys all lined up at the foot of her bed, their faces beaming with raw delight. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. For a few seconds both sides just stared at each other. Neither of them making a move. Then slowly Charlie gave them a weak smile, which set all the boys off in a chorus of cries. Only one stayed behind, one with a familiar cheeky grin.  
"You seem familiar?" Charlie asked tilting her head to inspect the boy.  
The boy just smiled. His golden hair flowing freely over his sparkling blue eyes. He was older than the rest; around the same age as Charlie.  
"Have I met you before?"  
Again he just smiled, a smile, which could melt any girl's heart but never be caged. All the younger boys where hanging on her questions. They had stopped dancing when she had spoken and just listened to what she had to say. She did not realize that all eyes where upon her, because she was too captivated by the little house she was in. As she looked around at its walls, she could see it was made out of wood and tree sap. Thin bendy branches where used as the windows, and the door. Gigantic leaves where sown together to make a wondrous roof. The house seemed rugged and aged from the weather, but luckily it wasn't ready to give in. After Charlie had inspected every nook and cranny of the house with her eyes she turned to the seven boys which where looking at her. They gave her warm and homely smiles. Those smiles seemed so familiar but from where? Charlie wanted to break down and cry. But she stayed strong and proceeded in asking her questions. "I recognize your face." she tried to keep her voice steady and normal. "All of your faces."  
The boys exchanged cheeky smiles. There hopes where rising with every word she said. Charlie knew they were hiding something from her, and she was willing to discover what it was.


	5. Peter?

**Finding Neverland **

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 5: "Peter"**  
Night had slipped into day with out the children noticing. Birds chirped out side the little houses windows, but still the children paid no attention to the passing time. All night they had sat around in a circle reciting all the memories that Charlie had forgotten. But of course they didn't do it alone. They had help from all of Neverland. By the time the sun had risen Charlie could remember all the way back to her first battle to the time she went to the fairy glade. Most memories where yet to be recovered but they where getting there. It was a slow process but it was worth it.  
"Oh, oh" Nibs shouted above the crowd. "What about the time when we were chased by the fairies for giving them burnt food for the celebration. Wasn't that funny?" All the boys laughed.  
"Oh, oh what about…" Slightly started brushing away some tears.  
"No it was my turn" one of the twins interrupted angrily. "Remember when…"  
Charlie's head was spinning with so many memories jammed into at once. Half of which didn't match any door. She felt like she was working in a factory. She had to sort the memories into their right doors and then throw away the ones that didn't fit. Tootles whom was sitting opposite Charlie was the only one who saw the lost expression on her face, every other boy was to busy trying to get there story out. With great difficulty he roused Peter.  
"Boys, wait!" Peter's strong, confident voice boomed above the rest.  
All the boys stopped and stared at Peter. They had completely forgotten their actual mission, which was to help Charlie. She had gotten completely lost in the wave of memories that washed around her.  
"Charlie?' A heavenly voice echoed down the corridor like an electronic speaker. "Charlie you there?" A hand waved across her vision.  
Giggling she waved back. She came back to the fantasy that was her reality. As her eyes came back into focus, she saw deep blue eyes boar into hers. Then the door to him opened, and she remembered who he was.  
"Peter?"

----------------------------------------------

All the boys gasped in shock. Peters face shone, A gleeful smile perched happily upon his lips and a sparkle glinted in his eyes. Charlie just stared. She was surprised herself, but she knew she was right because the boys started to dance and sing again. The fiery child that had been in Jane was still there in Charlie. Charlie was remembering now and a bright smile stretched across her face because of it.

"And you're Slightly" she said pointing at him. "And Curly, Nibs..." and it went on. She named each boy with great pride. For the rest of the day they went through each memory with a new light. This time, slower so she didn't get confused.


	6. Pirates

**Finding Neverland **

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 6: Founded Sanctuary**  
"Where is he?" Nathan grumbled pacing uneasily. Nathan Revelry Roop was the new evil Pirate Captain of Neverland. He had jet-black hair and infinite black eyes. Instead of a pet parrot, Nathan had a pet tiapan. It would ring itself around his neck, and happily sleep there until needed. The old boson Smee was happily stitching together some of the rips in Nathan's grand clothes. Since Smee was concentrating on his work he did not hear the question.  
"Smeeeee."  
"Aha," Smee answered absent mindedly, while quickly trying to finish off the patches. He gently placed down his work. "Yes Captain."  
As much as Nathan had tried he was never able to be as frightening to the crew as their last captain. But he wouldn't go easy on them. His revenge for Peters blood was higher than Hooks could ever have been.  
"Were you even listening to me Smee?" The tiapan that had been curled around Nathan's' neck sprang to life and hissed close to Smee's chubby face  
"Um…" Smee chocked.  
"Any way the question doesn't matter any more." The snake twisted its self back around Nathan when it knew it was not needed.  
Smee's tensed muscle loosened as the captain walked away.  
"Rouse all the men were going to look for Pan."

----------------------------------------------

All the Children lounged in a circle on the grass, of a magical clearing in the woods. A small stream was running off into the distance and a swing hung on a branch which stretched across the stream. The swing was old and rotting as if it hadn't been used in years. Birds and animals were hiding amongst the greenery and dim rays of sunlight danced along the ground as the trees swayed in the wind. The children had decided to move here because it had been Charlie's favorite spot in all of Neverland. It had been her own little sanctuary.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie's memory was getting better, or worse. You see, when ever she opened a door from her past life a door from the life she knew shut. It was first just her distant memories, that were hardly thought about anyway. But as she progressed further the more recent memories where locked away. Many questions where answered before she even had the chance to ask them, but most of them were just little things, which took up way to much space. But one that hadn't been answered and should have been was how she got to Neverland. Once Curly had finished telling his tale and all was silent Charlie seized the opportunity to ask. "How did I, get to Neverland?"  
"Well…" Peter sat tall and bold. "You fell from the tree and… "  
"No, no" Charlie giggle. "I didn't mean how I'm here now. I mean, how I got here when, when I was…"  
"Oh" Peter nodded. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again a surprising interruption stopped him.  
"I found them captain! There over here!" Buffer bag yelled wildly.  
Peter jumped, his sword already prepared for a fight in front of him. The lost boys followed, pulling out various weapons like slingshots, bow and arrows as well as their own swords.  
"Protect her!" Peter ordered them.  
With out questions asked, the lost boys circled around Charlie just as pirates jumped from the bushes. Many of which where sniggering gleefully at the girl they where protecting. The lost boys growled like wild dogs as the pirates come close. They weren't used to protecting anyone and they kept using half of their eyesight to check on her. That was a big mistake because the bloodthirsty pirates would take their chance and knock them to the ground. As much as they tried to prevent it the lost boys could not stop them. So one by one each lost boy fell. Charlie was soon left unprotected and weapon less. While three pirates carried off the boys, two more advanced on Charlie.  
Peter was battling with Nathan and was unaware that he was losing.  
The two pirates cornered Charlie into a tree and sniggered at her terrified expression. Then as her back thumped lightly into the tree trunk she remembered the bullies before she left. A new light spread across her face, which made the pirates stop in their tracks. This was something they hadn't expected. They had expected her to be easy and give in, not go rebellious. As quick as lighting Charlie swooped down her foot swinging across the pirate's ankles. The two dazed pirates lay in a heap on the leaf littered floor. Charlie picked up their swords from the ground next to them and pointed them threateningly at their necks. "You are nothing but worthless grown up bullies." She spat.  
The pirates shivered with fear. Who was this crafty girl? They had never seen her before so how could she know so much.  
"Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you."  
The quivering pirates scrambled to their feet and sprinted into the jungle, each one trying to get back on the safety of the ship first. Charlie laughed with pure delight as she watched them disappear and for a slight second she felt as if she was weightless, almost as if she was floating. But a load clash of metal on metal broke her off. For the first time in the battle she noticed Peter. He was prancing about the place while Nathan made some deadly swings. But always missed. As Charlie watched she realized that Peter was lingering in the air for longer than possible. He was in fact deifying gravity as if it didn't exist.  
"Peter?" Charlie yelled over the clashes of swords. "How are you doing that?"  
Peter stopped "What?" he asked taking a quick glance in her direction.  
Nathan took the chance to look around, and saw only his gang of advancing Pirates.  
_Brilliant. _He thought. _I'm winning._  
"It seems that you are losing." Nathan pointed out to Peter.  
Peter looked around. His boys might be gone but Charlie was still there.  
"I haven't lost yet." Peter grinned. "I've still got Charlie"  
"Charlie?" Nathan whispered under his breath in a kind of trance. "That name sounds familiar." Nathan snapped out of his trance like state and fired back at Peter "Well sometimes plans go wrong." He said through gritted teeth. His patients for this cocky brat was testing him to the limits.  
"Oh is it time for Mr. Revely Roops nap." Peter teased.  
Nathan's black eyes twitched with fury while Peter danced with joy. An invisible force field stretched over the two enemies.  
"Peter!"  
Charlie's desperate cry for help immediately broke the field and turned Peters gaze back to her. Pirates had captured her unawares and were carrying her off into the jungle with mighty difficulty as she kicked and bit like a wild animal. Once Charlie was out of sight everything seemed to go quiet. Peter turned back to Nathan.  
For a brief second Nathan was sure he saw something in Peter's eyes. Something Nathan hadn't seen for many years.  
It was fear.  
Peter was just about to take off when there was a loud bang from a gun that caused all the birds in the trees to fly off squawking stressfully. Peter's hopes sank into the ground. He was hoping that it wasn't what he thought. Nathan let out a wide beam. This was more than he could have hoped for. Peter was distracted and had no happy thoughts left. He raised his sword for the finale blow. This was it this was going to be the end of Peter Pan.


	7. Charlie

**Finding Neverland **

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 7: Charlie**  
Charlie emerged from the trees. Her ears still ringing from the loud gun shoot. As she rubbed her head she saw a gleaming sword hovering over Peter. With lightning fast speed Charlie pounced onto Nathan's back knocking him to the ground. Nathan's head was spinning from the assault and his eyes were hazy. The sword in Nathan's hand had been snatched from his grasp with an unseen force and like his plan, hit Peter on the head. Peter s eyes rolled from the unexpected attack and he fell forward, when Charlie saw that Peter had fallen she was outraged. She bit into Nathan's arm and wouldn't let go. Blood trickled through her teeth but she kept biting. Pain throbbed through Nathan's arm as Charlie bit into it. He yelled and with his good arm grabbed her shirt and tore her off like a kitten. Charlie tumbled through the air and landed in a heap on the ground. Her head throbbed and spun as she lay there, with a concussion. Nathan cradled his arm in his lap. Blood drenched down the velvet coats and undergarments. A few pirates had ran back to check on their captain and the site before them was one unheard of. The great Peter Pan was lying face down on the ground and Nathan was cradling his bleeding arm and further away was the girl. Her sprawled body motionless but seemed to be unharmed.  
"Help me!" Nathan's croaky but firm voice broke the silence.  
The few pirates scuttled over to him like ants and carried him away, leaving Charlie and Peter alone and motionless.

----------------------------------------------

"Oh when I get my hands on that little brat she will pay!" Nathan spat. He was in his cabin and Smee was washing his wounded arm. The teeth marks were clearly visible and deep. Every time the bosun applied a drop of medicine to the cut, Nathan's muscles tensed. He tried hard not show his pain but Smee was old and like a mother he knew. He was the kind of gentle man that no one could hate.  
"I was just going to send her back again." Nathan muttered to himself. "But that won't do. She needs proper treatment. Something that I know could never fail."  
"What are you talking about Captain?" Smee asked  
"It's her Smee." Nathan looked up into Smees eyes. 'Its Charlie."

----------------------------------------------

Peter was the first to wake. He had a throbbing headache and his face was full of grass and dirt. He spat the leaves out of his mouth and rubbed his sore head. He looked around him. There was no one there. Where were they all? Had they forgotten about him? No that couldn't be, the lost boys wouldn't do that. They would never leave him alone, unless…

"The pirates!" Peter yelled out loud. Convincing him self that it was true, that the pirates had captured them. He was about to leave when he heard a moan. He spun around floating a few feet in the air ready for anything.  
But it was only Charlie. To Peter she seemed to be sleeping because she didn't seem to be harmed, physically, in any way. All the same Peter swept her off the ground and flew her back to the tree house.

The tree house was stationed in the very heart of Neverland. It was a little cottage placed among the tallest trees. Attached off the house were little houses. Each joined to the house by a wooden bridge or a log. Old rope ladders dangled freely from the branches. It was here that the lost boys called home. Ever since Hook had found their last hide out, which was under a tree. The pirates, to avenge Hooks death had burnt down the old tree and forced the kids out. The fairies had heavily guarded the houses with any means of spells they could, and the boys covered it in leaves to camouflage it.  
Peter placed Charlie onto her bed and flew off to grab some water from the stream near by. He splashed the water onto Charlie's face. She awoke immediately. "Where are we?" Charlie asked brushing away the water from her face.  
"Back at the tree house," Peter seated himself on the edge of the bed.  
"Where are the lost boys?" She said sitting up herself.  
"The pirates must have got them."  
"What? We have to go save them." Charlie scrambled to her feet. "Come on,"  
Peter shook his head "You can't go."  
"Why not?"  
"You don't know how to fight," Peter grabbed a sword, "But I'll teach you."


	8. 2 F's

**Finding Neverland **

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 8: 2 F's**  
Meanwhile, the lazy pirate ship wadded off from the shore. Numerous waves battered at its sides trying the tip it over, but its anchors on either side were straining to prevent that. The lost boys whom had been tied to the mask were growling like angry dogs to every pirate that crossed there eyesight. But every time the pirates past they would give the closest lost boy a beating. But even though they already had bloody noses and bruised bodies they still growled.  
"Those boys don't give up do they Smee." Nathan had been admiring the boy's dedication the whole day. Unlike his own crew who just sat about drinking the day away, Peters little gang had spirit. They would no sooner turn un Peter than kill a fairy, and not because Peter would kill them if they did (depending on there path) but because they actually looked up to him as a leader. But Peter (the leader of the gang) hadn't been sited all day. Usually he would come flying gallantly to the rescue even thought it was, like, him to fifty pirates. He still managed to win. Somehow the pirates would always lose. Even when they looked like they would win. Peter always seemed to scrape a win or sometimes he just settled at a tie. Even though the boy was sure it was his pure talent and wits that got him out of situations. Nathan had a feeling that it was destiny.

----------------------------------------------

Peter chucked the sword at Charlie, who even though was caught by surprise caught it with out fumbling. The sword was heavy and she needed to hands to lift it properly.  
_How do they fight with this weight?_ She thought.  
Peter encouraged her to fight. She went to swing the sword like she'd seen in movies, but it was easily blocked. With this feeble attempt Peter decided a new approach. He taught her some movements to use and she practiced them with him watching. It did not take long. She remembered some and like a bicycle you haven't ridden in a long time you never quite forget. It took Charlie awhile, but soon she was ready to face Peter again.  
"Got ya." Charlie had beaten Peter for the forth time in a row and now her foot was settling on his chest and she held up her fist for an invisible jeering crowd.  
"You're getting good." Peter complimented from the ground.  
"Good?" Charlie was astonished. "But that's the forth time in a row."  
Peter pushed Charlie's foot off his chest and stood up. "But don't think I'm going hard on you."  
Charlie folded her arms across her chest.  
Peter ignored her and grabbed her wrist and started pulling her unexpectedly into the jungle. "Come on I have to show you something."  
"Like I have any choice in the matter" Charlie mocked looking down at the firm grip Peter had on her arm.

On the island the forest was thick but where they were it was impossible. But Peter seemed to know where he was going. He tugged and pulled at hanging vines. If you had the rare chance to see the ground you would spot a little over grown dirt track.  
"The lost boys used to use this path to get to the fairy glade."  
Charlie had been so busy with all of Neverlands strange knew beginnings that she never once though that there might be other inhabitants on the island.  
"Fairies!" She asked happily.  
"Oh yes, there are a lot of them. But they choose to stay hidden, in case they are found by the pirates."  
They walked for what seemed like hours. Peter pushed back a particularly difficult branch so that Charlie might pass through. When she came out from under the branch she was bathed in light. Her mouth opened with amazement. The trees where gigantic and they surrounded the clearing cleverly, covering the sky with there branches which entwined to make a roof over the clearing. Little nests where placed in various height's on the trees and many little lights darted between them. It was the most magnificent sight Charlie had ever seen.  
"Do you believe in the unbelievable, in the indefinable and unexplainable Charlie?" Peter asked after showing Charlie a log to sit down on.  
"I…I guess so…" She answered quite unsure on what he meant, but willing to go along all the same.  
"Then you would have no trouble believing in people being able to fly." Peter phrased his words cunningly, and was quite proud with himself.  
"But people cano…" Charlie stopped mid sentence, she was catching on to what Peter was meaning. "Are you saying, Peter. That you can fly? Is that how you got me here! And when you where fighting I was sure you…"  
Peter cut her off. "All of us can, me the lost boys, even you once."  
"I've flown before."  
"Of course." He said as if it meant nothing. "Would you like to try again?"  
She nodded her head in excitement.  
"Well you just think happy thoughts and you'll start to float. Give it a try."  
"Is that all, but if that's all shouldn't I have been flying all around the place when ever I thought something happy?"  
"Of course not, you need fairy dust as well. But you already have some, so it's all right."  
"I do?"  
"Yes I sprinkled some on you before we left. Of course you didn't know back then so it didn't really help you."  
Charlie didn't really know what Peter was talking about, but she nodded and smiled all the same. _Something happy _she thought _Something happy._  
She remembered beating those pirates that had been a happy thought, instantly her feet left the ground and the trees started to look less tall. Peter followed her up.  
So Charlie learned to fly, it did not take her long, soon she was weaving in and out of trees without once having to stop and turn sharply.  
Peter smiled as she laughed, tumbling through the air clutching her stomach. He signaled for her to come back and they flew back to the tree house. Charlie loved this new way of traveling and used it frequently, even when she didn't have to, like walking across the room. Peter chucked the sword at her. She caught it swiftly and wove it through the air. She was now used to the heavy weight. They sparred just one more time. So Charlie could get used to the sword some more. Her movements were no longer slow but swift and fast. Peter did not need to go easy on her any more. Before leaving he pulled her back.  
"Promise me one thing," He said, his nose almost touching hers. "Follow my orders."  
She nodded. Peter checked her over, and smiling, he led her to the Jolly Rodger.


	9. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Finding Neverland**

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 9: You Win Some, You Lose Some**  
From the shore it sounded like there was a thunderstorm on the pirates ship, but as you got nearer you could actually make out that it was the pirates singing. Their singing was so loud and terrible that it caused even the darkest mermaid to flee in disgust. Even though the song was of the most agonizing shrieks and wails, Peter and Charlie did not turn back. They were no longer flying (to Charlie's dismay) but swimming towards the ship. Because even though the pirates were to drunk to really see them coming, their Captain wasn't. He had been sitting at the wheel this whole time, staring agitatedly up at the sky. He was so tense that whenever one of his crew disturbed him they didn't say another word again. Slowly Charlie and Peter boarded the ship. They had to keep well hidden. Which made it difficult, because most of the hiding places were tankards of whisky or rum and they could not hide there because the pirates were searching them regularly for any alcohol. They darted in between tankards and skipped over ropes, avoiding the beady eyes of the Captain. They spotted the lost boys, they were tired to the main mask, which was in the very middle of the throng of drunk pirates. Their faces were full of disgust and their noses were scrunched up at the dreadful smell of the pirate's breath.  
"We need a plan?" Peter grabbed Charlie's arm to pull her out of the way of a collapsing pirate.  
Charlie nodded slowly staring wide-eyed at the pirate that had almost squashed her.  
With another bang a pirate (near them) crashed into a door and it broke open.  
"Come on." Peter, seeing his chance pulled Charlie through the broken door and into a cabin. It wasn't an overly fancy little room, but it wasn't a jail either. It had a bed a table and a few other little nik naks. They hid, comfortable behind the few seats. Peter waited silently, listening to hear if anyone had pursued them. But it seemed that they had slipped through unnoticed. Once he knew it was safe he turned to Charlie, she was breathing heavily and looking around the room with a puzzled expression.  
"What is it?" Peter asked brushing his hand against hers.  
Charlie tore her gave from the room. "Nothing." She said shaking her head.  
"We need a plan!" Peter said again, standing up from behind the seat. Charlie nodded. Peter paced around the room, looking for an inspiration.  
Charlie strode awkwardly watching Peter pace.

----------------------------------------------

Charlie stopped, something wasn't right. She put her finger to Peter's lips to silence him. He swatted her away and was about to keep talking when Charlie interrupted him. "Shh! Something's not right." She walked around the room trying to pick out what was missing.  
"The Pirates!" Peter started running to the cabin door, but it was thrown open just before he got there. Peter jumped back a few meters with fright. A pirate leaned in the doorframe smirking, then he disappeared outside again. Without thinking, Peter started after him.  
"No! Stop!" Charlie tried to grab hold of his shoulder but he was already at the door. He threw it open, pairs of hands stretched out to him and he was pulled outside.  
"Peter!" Charlie tried to follow him, but when she reached the doorway, there was a pirate already blocking her path.  
"Where do you think your going?" The pirate said calmly.  
Too calmly.  
Charlie made a move to lunge on the pirate, but he put his hands on her shoulders and locked his arms preventing her from moving closer to him.  
"You haven't changed a bit." With that said, the pirate laughed and threw her onto the ground. Charlie hit her back hard against the table leg. The pirate laughed at that, and before Charlie could stand, he shut and locked the door.  
Charlie sat on the floor. She had listened to the battle taking place outside. She was not certain, but she had a feeling Peter had won, because afterwards, when the boat was back to silence (or as silent as a pirate ship could ever be), all the pirates seemed to be in a foul mood. For what seemed like hours Charlie had banged against that door. Screaming insults at the pirates out side. Hoping that she might hit a nerve and they would open the door to give her a flogging. But either the pirates were very well, anger managed (with all the killings they do), or they just weren't listening. But after a while, Charlie's fist began to throb from banging against the splintery wood, and her throat was parched from lack of water. But she would not ask for any water. She would not sink that low, and risk loosing her pride to pirates like these. So she sat on the floor, Leaning against the bed post.  
"Soon Peter will come get me." She said allowed for comfort. More hours past and not a single difference came from outside. She started to rock backwards and forwards with nerves, and hugged her legs. She could not help thinking that Peter had forgotten her. She had thought over and over, why Peter had not rescued her during the battle. _Maybe he didn't know I was there. _She thought, _yeah that's it. He probably thought I had already escaped after him. He probably thought that I would have escaped home and waited for him. _She reassured herself with this predicament every time a question came to her head. "Soon Peter will come."  
But day slipped into night and not a sound or hint was heard of any disturbance. She looked out of the small cabin window at the stars. They looked so far away to Charlie. A rustled was heard from outside. And a voice boomed above all the others. "What are you sea dogs doing, bet back there." A gun was fired and then some hurried scurrying. Charlie turned her gaze to the door. Staring it down as if daring it to open. But it didn't. The noises subsided and it fell quite again. Charlie's eyes started to feel droopy and she curled up in the corner of the cabin, to rest. She did not fall asleep. How could she, she knew she had to stay alert to any thing that happened. Finally the door hinges creaked, and the door opened. A man walked in and shut it again. Charlie didn't move. She thought that if she kept still and curled up in the corner, the pirate would leave, thinking she had escaped. But he just laughed. It was that same cool, calm laugh that she had heard before, in her dreams.  
"There is no point hiding I know you are in that corner."  
Charlie didn't move, _it could just be a trick _she thought.  
The pirate stopped laughing and strolled over to her. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her off the floor. "This is not a game!" He threw her onto the bed. She scrambled as far up the bed as she could. He just laughed again, "You know, you might have changed on the outside, but you haven't changed a bit on the inside. Not how I had planned anyway."  
"Planned?" Charlie asked timidly.  
"Yes. Planned." He said sharply. "You weren't supposed to come back. You weren't supposed to remember. You were so supposed to grow up, live a normal full life and then die! Like a normal, respectable person!" He started to pace around the room, but still watching Charlie. "You weren't supposed to meet him! He wasn't supposed to come after you!" He inclined his head outside to the island. "But you did. My plan failed." He then changed his tone, to be more positive. "But no problem. Maybe this way it will be better. This way I can watch you do those respectable things." He laughed again.  
His laugh made Charlie squirm even further up the bed. "What are you talking about?" Charlie found the courage to keep talking, to this mad man.  
"He didn't tell you? Tisk tisk. I would have thought you would have wondered where you came from." Heshook his head in pretend annouyance."Maybe you have changed. Charlie."


	10. Staring At The Photo

**Finding Neverland**

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 10: Staring At The Photo**  
Minutes passed by with silence. A lump formed in the back of Charlie's throat. Her whole body was numb, as if Nathan had slipped her something so that she couldn't move. All she could do was sit on the bed and stare blankly up at him. Without speaking Nathan left, but on his way out he put a small package on the table.  
Charlie stared at the bundle. Immediately, she was gripped by curiosity. She wanted to know what was in it. No… she needed to know what was in it. Cautiously, when she knew no one was looking, she reached over and picked up the parcel. It was lumpy and not very heavy. She sat it down on the bed next to her and undid the brown paper rapping. Lose articles scattered around the bed as they were freed. She picked up a little box; it had tiny shells and crushed flowers stuck on the out side. She stared at it for a few seconds it seemed so familiar and significant. She went through each item. Some where dolls, others, hairpins. But each little item had a purpose. She knew it did. It was there for a reason, just like her. She buried her way through the pile, until she came to an envelope. She threw aside all the other bits she had been inspecting and pulled it out. It was old, its paper had gone all yellow and some of it even disintegrated when she touched it. But even though the envelope was so damaged, it had served its purpose, the contents inside had been protected enough for it still to be describable. It was an old photo, like the one Mel, Darren and her had had taken at DreamWorld. It was yellow and the edges were very fragile, there were three people in the photo. One was a man, who stood tall and protective over his wife who was sitting with perfect grace on a chair in front of him. And on the adjacent side of the man, was a girl no older than 8. Charlie stared at the girl, she recognised her from somewhere. Then, like a lightning bolt, Charlie understood who that girl was, it was her. She couldn't believe it. But she knew it was true. She had her eyes, her same hair. It was exactly her, but in the 1900's She looked at the family around her. "My family." She whispered, touching her mum's face. Then she looked at her dad. He wasn't smiling, his stern face portrayed him as a strict parent. She wondered how he had ended up with such a pretty lady. For she was nothing near to strict. Her face was soft and smooth, she looked gentle and warm. She suddenly had a desire to jump into that picture, and snuggle up to her mother.  
"Makes you miss her, doesn't it?" Nathan was back.  
Charlie jumped; she had been so focused on the photo that she hadn't heard him come in. She nodded, slowly, not looking up at him. "How did you get this?" she asked.  
"If you look closely you'll find the answer." He smiled. When Charlie just looked up blankly at him, he laughed. "You'll find it." And then he left again.  
Charlie was starting to get annoyed with all these interruptions. _Why can't they just make up there minds, either stay or stay out. _She thought angrily. Then looked back down at the photograph.  
For what seemed like hours, she stared at that picture. But nothing. Not a single answer came to her. She got fed up after that, and concentrated more on the food that had been brought in. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the picture. She had heard from her teachers that reading something above of you, helps you remember it. So Charlie decided to put it to the test.  
She must have dozed off, because when she woke up a star was shining brightly through her small window. She sat up in bed, the room was rocking slightly from the water, making her feel queasy. The star twinkled welcoming down at her, she put her hand to the window. She wanted to be outside again. To fly through the night sky. She felt like a wild beast, locked up in a cage at the zoo. She now understood how those animals felt being locked up there. _But at least there in a replica of their natural habitat, I'm locked up in a place where I don't want to be. _She thought. Suddenly a dark shadow flashed across the window. She jumped back, and a face appeared. She almost screamed, until she realised who it was. It was Peter. He smiled, and put his finger to his lips and flew off again. She smiled, then returned her attention to the star.

----------------------------------------------

"Have you found it yet?" Nathan slipped through a side door Charlie hadn't noticed before.  
When she saw it was him, she turned back to the window, "Nope." She said flatly.  
"You haven't?" Nathan sounded surprised. "Try harder."  
"Why? You could just tell me!" She said angrily. She just wanted to be alone. To find a way out. "If it's so important that I know, then why not tell me?"  
"Cause you need to work it out for yourself!" Nathan shouted back. He snatched up the photo. "Who does he look like?"  
Charlie squinted her eyes. After a few seconds she started to laugh. "He looks like…" She stopped mid sentence. The laughing froze and she slouched onto the bed again. "But… that would mean…"  
"You're my daughter." Nathan finished for her.

----------------------------------------------

There was a crash outside. Nathan ran out to see what the commotion was about without hesitation, leaving Charlie completely dumbfounded.  
It was unbelievable. All the questions she had always wanted answered, had been. She felt empty without them. She picked up the photo that had floated to the ground. She found her self, starring, once more, at him. This man, this man who looked so stern and noble, had become a pirate. But even as she looked at him, she saw what was really there. He was a husband, he had been happy, with a baby girl. Glimpses of her past flashed across her eyes. She saw her mother sitting on a rug, as her father swooped around her. They were all happy, all smiling and laughing. But then, he came…  
He had loved her so much, (and still did) he gave up his life for her. To save her, bring her back. But what good had it done? It was her decision. Obviously, she wanted to stay in Neverland. But why? She just couldn't rmeber?

----------------------------------------------

She sat pondering about this, until she noticed the side door, that Nathan had forgotten to shut on his way in. She looked around the room. Checking if anyone was looking. Slowly she got off the bed. Her legs were cramped and stiff from sitting in the same awkward position for so long. She crept over to the door, and peeked behind it. It led into the main passageway of the ship. She slipped out and hung around the shadows. She passed a few pirates with ease. Then as she walked further into the ship, she heard a voice. She followed the voice. Until she landed in front of a door. Carefully she opened the door, just a few inches to peek inside. The room was fancy, and she guessed it was the Captains.  
"It should work." Nathan was talking to himself. His back was turned and he seemed to be cradling something. "If I just wind it back to 1919, then…" He started to mumble on, and Charlie only caught snippets of what he was saying. "Never know what hit them… never remember it anyway… things will be back to normal… so 10 meters…" Charlie started to get board of his rambling, and let down her guard. Finally Nathan turned around, and Charlie saw what he had been hiding.  
It was a clock.  
But if you looked closely you could see pictures of people where the numbers should have been. Nathan wound the hands so they landed on him and Charlie. Instantly the faces disappeared and were replaced by numbers. He swivelled the hands again, and like before the numbers disappeared replaced by larger numbers. But then Charlie realised what they were. They weren't numbers. They were years. Recognition dawned on Charlie. He was going to turn back time.


	11. Chaseing After Time

**Finding Neverland**

**Summary:** Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 11: Chasing After Time**  
Charlie felt sick. She would have had to si down, if a loud bang hadn't pulled her out of her state. Before she could think of what was happening, Nathan was upon her. He grumbled with annoyance and dragged her out onto the deck with him. Charlie kicked and screamed, but Nathan was beyond punishment of any kind. He burst onto the deck. Moonlight streamed over the battle. Peter had created a diversion by setting off long tom continuously. Smoke swallowed them as they walked into the throng. Charlies screams alerted Peter of her ware abouts, and he swooped down to greet them. He landed gracefully, but strong in front of Nathan, smiling. Nathan tried to divert around him, but Peter blocked him off. As he grabbed for his sword, Charlie felt the grip on her wrist loosen and she was able to slip free. She scrambled away from him and back into the fresh air. She coughed and wheezed as she escaped the mist of smoke. She was greeted happily by a few of the lost boys. They tried to drag her off the ship, to take her to the shore. They kept saying it wasn't safe. But Charlie could hear swords clashing in the smoke. She remembered the clock. Without consulting with the lost boys, she ran back into the ship. She could hear the lost boys chasing after her, but she was to quick for them and there yells soon disappeared. The door was swinging wide open, without thinking of curtesy she trashed through the room, looking for the clock. But it wasn't there.  
"Where is it?" She said hurriedly, searching through the desk draws.  
"Here."  
Charlie slowly turned around, standing in the doorway, was Nathan, and in his palm was the time turner.  
"You didn't think I'd leave it here did you?" Nathan acted innocent, as if he wasn't a pirate. A smile broke out on his face, and Charlie saw him reach for the clock. Charlie lunged at him, too late though. Nathan had been expecting it. He lashed out with his free hand and grabbed her collar. Charlie was angry, he had played her. He hadn't intended to press the button at all, he just wanted her. Yet again, Charlie was dragged against her will, out onto the deck. When she got there, the smoke had cleared, and you could see the battle that had broken out. Nathan laughed, a cruel, heartless laugh, which caused everyone to look up. He roughly threatened Charlie with a dagger to her throat; he had tucked the clock securely in his cloak pocket. Peter stared in horror at Charlie. But Charlie wasn't worried. She knew he was bluffing. He was her father, he wasn't going to slit her throat, he had been doing all this for her anyway. She tried to signal this to Peter, but he didn't understand.  
"What will it be Peter?" Nathan threatened. "Charlie? Or your Pride?"  
You could tell the boy was caught, his face flickered from Charlie to the boys. He had no idea what to do.  
"Don't! Hes bluffing! Get the clock! It's in his pocket!" Nathan quickly covered her mouth with a cloth.  
"I'm waiting!" Nathan urged.  
Peter's mind raced with things to do. _What if Charlie is right? What if he is bluffing? _  
"Better hurry!" Nathan pressed the knife harder to Charlie's neck. But not hard enough to actually cut it.  
Peter took a chance. He flew up into the sky with astounding speed. He waited there for a few seconds, then shooting through the sky, so fast that he was invisible, he landed by Nathan's side. Catching him by surprise, Peter grabbed Charlie, and pulled her free. Together they rose into the sky. The lost boys following there lead. Charlie tried to get the boys to fly away, but they stayed up in the sky, taunting the pirates. While Charlie was busy trying to persuade the boys away, Nathan's hand dived into his coat pocket and withdrew the clock. Charlie saw this, but a moment to late. She quickly darted towards hi. There was a commotion as Peter tried to grab her back.  
Nathan's fingers extended to the red button in the middle of the clock.  
"No Don..."


	12. Just For Mum

**Finding Neverland**

**Summary: **Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, by the new pirate captain. Now four years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 12: Just for Mum**  
Charlie's world went blurry, she felt like she was spinning very fast. Like on the gravatron ride at the Ekka. She closed her eyes, shutting them from the spinning world in front of her, she wanted it to stop, she wanted to open her eyes, and find Peter's smiling face in front of her. When the spinning sensation had subsided, she opened her eyes. A wave of loose swept over her. She was staring up at a blank ceiling. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The room was covered with dolls and toys. She slipped off the bed and walked around the unfamiliar room.  
"How do you feel?"  
Charlie spun around, taken aback by the voice. It was Nathan, he stood tall in the door frame. But it wasn't Nathan as she remembered. He looked younger and more like the man in the photo.  
"You… look… different." She stated.  
"To you? Yes. To everyone else? No." He said, in a sort of riddle. "Same as you."  
Charlie looked at him, puzzled and looked back in to the window. She gasped at her reflextion. She wasn't the 12 year old Charlie, who had left Australia. She was the 8 year old Jane, who had lived in London in the 1900's. Or, _was_ living in London in the 1900's. With this thought in her mind, she became confused. She couldn't understand how, Mel and Darren were living in the future, while she was in the past, but while she was living in the past, they weren't even living. Her head hurt from the thoughts and she sat down on the windowsill.  
"Try not to think about it." Nathan comforted, walking over to her. But Charlie repulsed. She was angry with him. Angry, because he had taken her away the life she had known. Taken her, without asking, from all her friends for the second time in her long life. But before she could mouth her feelings at him, Wendy walked in. Her face was flustered and pale.  
"Jane!" She ran past Nathan and swept her daughter in her arms. Charlie's words were cut short in her throat. It took her seconds to realise what was happening. And when she did, tears started to stream down her face. Her mother… she was finally looking at her mother. When she was put down again she looked up into her mothers shining face. She was also crying, but Charlie didn't understand why.  
"Why are you crying?" She mastered to say.  
"I thought you weren't coming back."  
This didn't answer any of Charlies questions, but just made her ask more. _Not coming back from where? Certainly they couldn't mean from… _Charlie was going to ask when Nathan shot her a warning look, and ever so slightly shook his head. Before Charlie could reply, Nathan directed Wendy out of the room.  
"What is…" But Charlie couldn't finish.  
"This is what happened… Well almost happened." Nathan said. "We were fighting, well you were challenging us to a row. When you stormed up to your room and locked the door. Wendy was so worried after that, because she thought you wouldn't come back."  
"What do you mean? Were wouldn't I come back from?"  
"She thought Peter would come for you, and she was right."  
"But then how come I'm still here?"  
"Because he's not coming for you, not again. I rewound the clock to this moment because… No… It's to complicated. It doesn't matter anyway. You'll never remember what happened." Nathan laughed.  
"You planned this!" Charlie shouted at him. "I hate you!"  
Nathan was shocked. And shushed her. "Now you don't mean that do you?"  
Wendy's sweet voice echoed down the hallway.  
Nathan replied with a husbandly, "Coming." Smiled at Charlie, and then left.  
She shut the door behind him, and knelt down, with her back resting against it. What was she going to do? She was caught in the middle, and she wasn't sure were to go. She walked over to the window, in hopes that it might give her an answer, or, at least, a sign.  
She opened it. It was dark and cold outside and a breeze of icy air blew over her. She shivered, but smiled. The sky was covered with thick snow clouds, and smoke puffed from the chimneys of the many houses surrounding her. She couldn't believe it, but she was home, back where she came from. A rush of excitement fluttered through her stomach, making her clutch it with apprehension. It was like she was waiting in a line for a ride.  
_But this is a ride, _she thought.  
But with that excitement also came sickness. She couldn't stop thinking of Mel and Darren. What would they think? What would happen to them? Then her thoughts turned to Peter. But his image was fading. A jolt of panic ran through her, she didn't want to forget her past, present or future ever again. She rummaged around her new room. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. Her surroundings were starting to feel and look similar. More panic flashed through her body, she was forgetting, and fast. She grabbed some paper and a quill and ink, and started to write. She wrote about how she was found, and how she started having dreams. She wrote of Neverland and Peter, and the adventures which had occurred while she was there. She wrote of remembering her past, of the pirates, and of the clock. She wrote for hours. Not stopping in case she forget.  
Once she had finished, and her hand throbbed from writing so fast, she couldn't even remember how it had started. But she didn't care. She wrote a little message in the front cover, she couldn't even remember why she was doing this; all she knew was that it was important.  
Then…  
It was over.  
Once again, her mother's heavenly voice wafted into her room. She answered quickly, and as she jumped up from her stool and rushed over to the door, which she couldn't remember why it was shut; her hand swiped over the book, and it was knocked under her bed. Where it stayed for years to come…


	13. Finding Neverland

**Finding Neverland**

**Summery: **Charlie Fayer was torn away from Neverland when she was 8, By the New Pirate Captain. Now 4 years later Neverland has come back to bring her home. But will Charlie be able to remember her past in time to save it.

**Chapter 13: Finding Neverland  
**It was Janes last night in the house. Tomorrow she would move out and live with her husband, Dale. She had packed most of her things and spent the night sitting on her bed, facing the window, and staring at the ring on her finger.  
She was married!  
She couldn't believe it, she was so happy. She had waited a whole year since Dale's proposal and the day had finally past. She sighed, then reluctantly resumed packing. She folded her garments into one suitcase, and other little treasures in another. As she was rapping up a delicate little box which was decorated in shells and flowers and smelt sweetly of an unexplainable scent, that she had received for her 8th birthday anonymously, her ring wedding ring slipped from her finger and darted under the bed. In a rush she bent down to retrieve it. But she didn't just find her ring, but also a book. She pulled out the book. It was dusty and by its cover, old. She blew off the dust from the cover.  
_Finding Neverland  
_It read. She opened the pages carefully. They creaked and protested, but she managed to force it open. She stared at the writing. It was her handwriting. She was about to read the first page, when her father walked in.  
"Dinner's ready darling." He announced.  
"Ok." She picked up her dress from around her feet, and walked past him. Setting the book down on her bed.  
But Nathan didn't follow her. He walked into her room and bent down to look at the book she had been holding. He frowned when he read the title.  
"Can't have that now, can we." And he carried it out, and hid it, by what he thought, quite artfully in the cupboards in his room. But which was latter found by Wendy, and returned to Jane the next morning. But Jane didn't have the time of day for the book that morning. So she just left it on the book shelf, with her other childish toys which she would be leaving behind. As Jane was being taken off into the streets, she glanced up at her window. The window was open, and the curtains were flowing loosely in the wind. But she couldn't remember even opening it. The sun reflected off the windows and the house was basked in orange light. She sighed again and turned away. Simling she set her eyes on the road ahead, and didn't look back.

----------------------------------------------

"Oh mother, read us a book. Please!" Children tugged at the sleeves of Janes dress.  
She smiled, "Oh ok… Ok, only if you sit patiently on the floor while I choose."  
Like the obedient children, Jane's children had become, they obeyed her. Sitting Indian style on the rug before the old nursery rocking chair. Jane walked gracefully over to the book shelf. She had collected many books since marrying Dale. She loved to read, she had always found it interesting and yet somewhat memorial. She flicked through the book titles, some of which had been rubbed off from age, because they had dated back to her mothers childhood. As she was choosing, she came across a book, which she had not seen before. As if it had been hiding waiting for this day to be read. She smiled, _something new_ she thought, she loved reading different books. She drew it out and read the cover.  
_Finding Neverland  
_She thought she remembered the name, she thought she had read it somewhere before. She carried this thought back with her, to the rocking chair. She sorted out her dress and sat down. The pages wrinkled underneath her fingers as she read to her children. Her children, especially Margaret, her daughter. Were entranced by its plot. All through the story Jane was sure she had read it before, or even, by some weird chance, lived it. But she knew she couldn't have. Not with the advanced technology it talked about, and the unethical explanation of a person defying gravity. She finished the story and tucked her children safely into bed. They asked her many questions, like what Charlie had looked like? Why Charlie had been unfairly robbed of her decision to go back? Each of these questions, Jane found her self answering, not from guessing, but from knowing. As if she had met Charlie before.

----------------------------------------------

That night Jane dreamt of a girl, she was talking to her, telling her things, taking her places, that she had never visited, never even thought of before. She said her name was Charlie. She told Jane that she had lived for many year, longer than any human being, and that she had been tossed from realms of reality to the unbelievable, many times and even travelled in the forth dimension, time. Jane was intrigued. She even saw flashes of her past future. Yet, she didn't understand how. She dreamt of a flying boy, flying her off, beyond the stars, to a world where everything was possible. She smiled that night, as she relived her life.

But that was not all that conspired that night. Back in the nursery where all dreams came true. Where all adventure stopped and then ended. The window blew open…


End file.
